


Do you get it?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he saw her, she was spinning, twirling, falling to the grass by the banks of a river, shrieking with laughter. She didn't seem to notice she had been doing the same thing for the past 3 hours. She had gone over to him, and told him,<br/>"Time is relative. 5 minutes or an hour, it's all the same to me."<br/>He had stared at her for a moment. She had laughed. "Do you get it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you get it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble. I think. Urban dictionary isn't always correct.

_July 4th- Independence Day Celebration_

The first time he saw her, she was spinning, twirling, falling to the grass by the banks of a river, shrieking with laughter. She didn't seem to notice she had been doing the same thing for the past 3 hours, and when the fireworks began to go off, she lay back on the grass for a while afterwards, staring up at the stars. She had gone over to him, and told him, 

"Time is relative. 5 minutes or an hour, it's all the same to me." 

He had stared at her for a moment. She had laughed. "Do you get it?" 

\-- 

_August 20- Summer Festival_

He saw her dancing down the street, singing loudly to music blasting from her iPod, exactly on key, leaving no note out, dodging people and cars as she made her way towards him, and she stopped in front of him, tie skirt and crazy scarf swishing around her as she asked, laughing, "Do you get it?" and danced away. He couldn't strike the thought that the song sounded familiar. But like nothing he had ever heard before. 

\-- 

_September 26th- Apple Day_

He had met her again in a coffee shop, where she was sitting with a cup of apple juice and a cup of cold choco-caramel coffee, she had told him. She gave him the apple juice before he had even sat down. They talked for a while about anything and everything, and as she left, ("3:17. Just right.") she had said, "Apple Juice. Do you get it?" 

\-- 

_October 25- [S] Cascade_

He saw her go into a shop with a gear on the flag. Red on red. It struck him hard, a realization; the moment passed and he couldn't remember what it was. He entered, looked around. 

Clocks. 

The entire shop was filled with clocks. 

He wandered throughout, inspecting the superior craftsmanship on each one, noting the careful carvings of scenes, abstract in appearance, as though it was simply the grain of the wood, until you realized that the grain had been manipulated, dyed, to depict scenes that he couldn't stop staring at. The characters were nigh unrecognizable, yet it was clearly the same people repeated. 4... 8... 20... 24... 26... He found repeats of nearly every character, stopped keeping track of how many. He reached the end of the shop, finding her sitting at a worktable in a back room, behind a Plexiglas window, perfecting another clock. 

"Clocks, huh? Thought you weren't much of a time person." She looked up, completely unsurprised by his presence. 

"Time is relative to me. That doesn't mean I don't like clocks. They remind me of someone. Look closely." 

He leaned closer, inspecting the nearest scene. 2 people, one pulling the blindfolded other up out of danger. "No, not the designs, the clock!" So he looked at the clock face, inspected the minute hand and the hour hand. 

"Looks normal to me." 

"Watch." So he did. And he realized there was something... off... about the clock. It wasn't working right. It's hands jerked around a bit, and it had glitter all over it. Looking around, he saw the same problem with most of the clocks in this section. 

"What happened to these clocks?" 

"Caliborn," she replied simply. Another realization hit him, but it was gone again as fast as the last. She stood, leading him to the front of the shop. "This one might prove my point better." 

So he looked; it had a carving of a boy with a long hood with the wind, tangible, whipping around him. The first thing he saw was it read the wrong time; it was nowhere near 5:36 AM. (That was another thing he noticed; the clock had an AM-PM hand.) The second thing was the fact that the minute hand was approaching 5:35 at an alarming rate, if you considered half a minute per second an alarming rate. "It's moving backwards. And too fast." 

"Right on time, actually. It should reach 4:00 at the same time all the others in it's set reach their respective o'clocks. It has a counterpart; goes forwards at 27.3 seconds per 1.8 seconds, will be reaching 6:00 soon enough. It's all very complicated. Let me assure you, I'm lucky no one has tried to mess with my clocks; one thing off, and they'd be running my ears ragged at every second." She led him to the center of the shop, and just as they arrived, chiming started up. It rang throughout the shop, and he wondered why he hadn't been able to hear any others. "This is today's. I have a certain set for nearly every day of the year. So in addition to hearing some clocks chime at every hour, or every half-hour, or 15 minutes, I have a certain symphony that I only get to hear once a year. It's quite nice. I'm certain to always be in the shop when it happens." 

He looked at her. "I know exactly when it'll happen on at least one clock in any given area of the shop. And I always bring my stopwatch with me when I go out." She pulled out the beautifully made pocketwatch; bronze, 4.5 cm. diameter, with a swirling design on the top, a hole in the center and gaps between the swirls showing the clock beneath. She pressed the button on top. Everything around them froze except the chiming clocks. She turned to him, smiling, and asked, 

"Do you get it?"


End file.
